Lockwoods
by damienasher
Summary: After the founders day parade vampires kidnap Tyler and force the mayor to reconsider the night's plan. This is my first fanfiction and I would appreciate opinions on my choice to write and any suggestions.
1. Chapter 1

Tyler Lockwood pulled off the old clothes he had worn during the Founders Day parade. It was a welcome relief to feel the itchy material leave his body in one swift motion. He had been looking forward to putting his own shirt and jacket on for hours and let out a satisfied sigh.

He pushed his cell phone and wallet into the pockets of his jeans, heading out his front door quickly before his mother could catch him and ask to help her out with the rest of the evening's events. It wasn't long before he was playing pool as if it were any other night and not one among the constant succession of traditional bullshit his family put on.

The sight of his father walking towards him was startling to say the least. He had rarely seen him so alarmed and as they exchanged words his confusion grew. He searched his father's face for anger but immediately realized it was much more than that. The tight grip on his arm was meant to convey seriousness and concern, not another assertion of power. He saw Matt and Caroline follow him and his father out the door. They were obviously concerned that it was another violent episode his father tended to have when Tyler wouldn't do as he was told.

As they stepped out the back door his father pushed him against the wall, desperation in his eyes.

"Please son, go home now. Lock the doors and you cannot leave again tonight." He practically begged.

"Dad, I've never seen you like this. What's happening?" Tyler said while his best friend interrupted the conversation. Matt's protectiveness was a wonderful respite to the cold shoulder he had been getting from him for weeks. Caroline also did her part to defuse the tension.

It was unnecessary as Tyler was already convinced that he should listen to his father.

"You really think we'd let him get away?" A deep voice said from the other side of the parking lot.

"Shit." Mayor Lockwood muttered as he placed a hand on the side of his son's neck and looked down to gain his composure.

The three teens had no idea what was unfolding but were now sure it was bad.

"The Mayors son comes very close to the top of the list…for obvious reasons." A dark haired vampire taunted. Four others joined him as he approached the Mayor, who now turned and stood protectively in front of his son.

"What is this?" Matt blurted out as his fear grew. The approaching man glanced at the blonde teen and ignored him.

"Stay the fuck away from my son." The Mayor said, seething with anger. "I swear to God I will watch you all burn if you so much as touch him, understand?" He continued to threaten.

The vampire almost laughed. "You say that with so much conviction yet stand here unarmed." He was suddenly only a few feet from them and Caroline gasped and grabbed onto her boyfriend.

"I'm willing to make a deal. Any deal." Tyler's father shot back. He also reached back to get a firm grip on Tyler's arm, becoming more and more terrified knowing he wouldn't be able to stop them from taking his only child from him.

"We can worry about deals once you get this extermination plan stopped." The vampire explained, getting inches from the Mayor's face.

"Don't take him." Was all Tyler's father could manage to say. All three teens came to the shocking realization that Tyler was being kidnapped. They were more than horrified knowing that a man as powerful as the Mayor was submitting and not throwing punches. The intensity and stealth they witnessed in the next few seconds confirmed their suspicions that the approaching man was something supernatural. Before anyone knew it Tyler had been pulled from behind his father and the man was holding him with a knife to his throat a few feet away. Tyler was panicking as he tried to wrap his head around the situation. "Dad." Was all he got out as he made eye contact with his father and saw he was near tears. Caroline was sobbing and Matt held her while looking back and forth between the Mayor and his friends captor, wondering what, if anything, he could do to help. Tyler struggled to get away from the knife but was being easily overpowered.

"I'll get it stopped." Mayor Lockwood said after getting composed.

The vampire smiled, running the blade lightly up Tylers throat, forcing his head back. "That's what we are counting on, Mayor." The vampire revealed.

A second later Tyler and the vampire were gone.

"Fuck!" the Mayor screamed. "Get to your houses kids, you need to be somewhere safe in case this gets worse, I can't explain and don't tell anyone." He said without looking at them before rushing inside.

Tyler seemed to be fighting against a brick wall by the way he was being manhandled into some dark SUV. He was using all of his strength but getting nowhere. It crossed his mind that his adrenaline should be helping aid his attempts to get free but he literally couldn't move. Fear was taking over as he could not catch his breath and still needed to fight. He didn't want to be taken anywhere by these men and was struggling to hold onto the hope he could get away. Once he was seated in the vehicle his hands were held together behind him and quickly bound, and he was gagged as well. The muffled sounds made him aware he had been screaming at the men but otherwise that he was fully to a point of being scared out of his mind.

The vampire who had been his abductor sat next to Tyler in the backseat eyeing him with a strange smirk that wouldn't go away. After a few long seconds he spoke to the teen, in an eerily flat tone. "So daddy's the Mayor. Must be fun." He said too casually, looking probingly at Tyler who made no attempt to respond. "Well I had fun tonight." He continued. "Watching the all-powerful Mayor beg for his son. It was quite pathetic the way he would have given me anything in the world to keep you. That protective little ramble just demonstrated what we already knew. You are his weakness." The vampire revealed the knife and ran it up Tyler's side and up to his neck. "Daddy hates vampires but not _nearly_ as much as he loves his baby boy." The vampire laughed at his own tirade.

It angered Tyler to know he was being used against his father like this but that thought was quickly overpowered by the entire vampires being real part of his predicament.

The look in the vampire's eyes made Tyler's stomach turn. It was an obvious enjoyment at the idea of tormenting the Lockwood family. The teen could not understand how his father had made enemies with a bunch of vampires. He stared at the knife now running along his chest wondering what would be done to him. The vampire shifted over gracefully and was now uncomfortably close to Tyler. "There is just something about you that makes me curious." He said more to himself than the teen, seemingly making a decision. Tyler's jacket was swiftly pushed off his shoulders and the vampire slowly slid the knife into the sleeve of the younger male's shirt. Tyler squirmed and attempted to pull away but was already up against the inside of the car door. The vampire made intense eye contact as he began to cut the shirt. Muffled protests could be heard through Tyler's gag and the vampire openly enjoyed the torment he was inflicting. After the agonizingly slow cut was made and revealed Tyler's chest the vampire then pressed the knife to skin and proceeded to just as slowly slice it open. Tyler screamed through the gag, struggling even harder to pull his hands free to protect himself. He then witnessed the vampire inspecting his blood and even smelling it. "I wonder if it's safe." The vampire said to the two other vampires in the front seat.

"I wouldn't risk it. For plenty of reasons." One responded to him.

"Yeah." The vampire holding the bloody knife agreed before turning back to Tyler.

"So that didn't really answer any of my questions." He said in the same teasing voice. "But was it good for you?" he said before laughing to himself and moving away from the teen.


	2. Chapter 2

Mayor Lockwood could feel every inch of his body being fueled by adrenaline. If his mind wasn't swarmed with images of his only son's pleading eyes he may have noticed the intensity of every movement. In minutes he was confronted with the sight of sheriff Forbes unconscious and handcuffed in place. It registered that this night was pure chaos and a complete mistake as he approached her to see if she would wake up. He knew this wasn't the work of a vampire and he needed to know what was going on, or more importantly what he was up against.

As she came to she was in a slight haze and Mr. Lockwood had to repeat himself.

"Who did this?" he said searching her eyes for a sense of understanding.

"Gilbert." She mumbled, remembering the encounter. "Right after you left." She concluded and looked up at the Mayor.

"What's wrong?" she said horribly concerned. Mr. Lockwood realized his face must have given his emotions away. "Vampires took Tyler." He said and watched the shock wash over the sheriff. "Took him? Our children? He's innocent. He doesn't know anything." She rambled.

"Caroline was there and they didn't take her. I sent her home to be safe. They only wanted Tyler. They left as soon as they got him." He assured her.

"Why just Tyler?" she said still very confused.

"They want me to stop the extermination. They know I can." He revealed.

"How can they know about the device?" she asked sitting up.

"I don't think the council is as safe as we'd like to assume." He responded.

"This is bad." The sheriff said to herself as it all sunk in.

"They could have just killed us all before the plan was underway. They had their chance with me, and took my son instead. Which tells me there is something else going on here." He filled her in on his thoughts, now searching for the key to her handcuffs. "Is there an extra?" he asked.

"On my belt. The desk." She replied. The Mayor handed her the belt before saying he had to go and running out the door.

Tyler's fear made it almost impossible for him to gauge how long the drive had been but they were now pulling into a long driveway. He was amazed at the speed of the vampire who pulled him roughly from the vehicle. Before he knew it he was shoved into the house and painfully collided with the ground, his bound hands making it impossible to protect himself.

"Look at what we have here." One of the vampires said as Tyler made pained noises.

"The Mayor's son!" another said excited.

Tyler felt himself being suddenly rolled over onto his back and his eyes flew wide open at a vampire being now inches from his face.

"A Lockwood" he said with a burning fire in his eyes.

He then moved even closer. "Scared?" he said in a much lower tone. It was more than obvious that Tyler was. The vampire leaned back to a sitting position above on the teen and Tyler could then see more vampires with the same sick enjoyment of his predicament. He had no idea that his last name could provoke such hatred.

The vampire on top of him seemed to hit a boiling point and his eyes flashed a dark and menacing hint of transformation before he backhanded Tyler.

It was followed by a more sudden hit to the face and in a second the vampire was up and landed a cruel kick to Tyler's side as well. The gag hushed Tyler's cries of pain, not that any of the vampires would have cared. Another vampire then picked the teen up and threw him into a wall. With stealth speed the same vampire caught Tyler by the neck before he hit the ground. The vampire watched Tyler choking and fighting for air and squeezed his throat tighter before making eye contact with the boy. "I hate Lockwoods." He said before letting go.

It was only seconds before yet another vampire grabbed hold of Tyler's foot and began dragging him into another room. The young Lockwood was seconds from passing out, unable to get enough air through his gag.

The vampire who had dragged him pulled him up and onto a chair. His held Tyler's face as he ripped the duct tape off. He did not let go and watched his hostage's face to determine his condition. "Try not to die before you get out of here kid." The vampire said, letting Tyler know both that he hadn't been taken to be murdered and that not every vampire wished to torture him. The pain of the assault had not yet subsided and a few tears fell from the fading teen's face. The vampire standing over him glanced back towards the others who were now laughing and joking in the other room. He was in blatant disagreement about their treatment of the innocent Lockwood.

Tyler's eyes rolled back and the vampire realized he was far past disoriented and let go of the teen's face as he drifted out of consciousness.


	3. Chapter 3

Tyler awoke to seemingly muffled words being exchanged. It was more the pain coursing through his body that caused his inability to comprehend the conversations than anything else. Everything hurt; and he was momentarily unsure why.

He instinctively concluded that what was unfolding around him was a coordinated effort to subdue any motion within his capabilities. The realization of how he had found himself in the current predicament took a few seconds more.

Once it hit, it fully impacted his will to struggle. He knew he needed freedom from the restraints on his wrists and ankles but in forcing his eyes open he saw light as well as multiple figures above him.

He knew that it was the hands of supernatural beings pinning him to a hard and cold surface, not anything he could escape from.

This only served to ignite his fear and drive to survive.

The vampires seemed excited by his resistance; he could hear it in their tones.

Tyler heard his own guttural groans before realizing he was being cut. His body tensed and he jerked up to see a blade running down his chest.

Someone was collecting his blood.

He could not control the animalistic scream that came next. It pierced deep and he faintly heard a familiar vampires words: "can we find out if he has the gene from that?" before he returned to the comfort of the unconscious realm.


	4. Chapter 4

The next motion Tyler was aware of was his own body rolling from a face down position on a cold wooden floor to a lying on his back. He first heard his own struggled breathing before feeling a sharp pain caused by a slap to his left cheek.

"Wake up, Lockwood." Followed shortly after.

He opened his eyes to see four figures standing above him. He knew how bad his situation was and wondered briefly if there was any hope for mercy, knowing that anyone who could come to his rescue would be outmatched by the vampire's abilities.

"My dad will give you whatever you want." Tyler said, realizing how raspy and weak his voiced sounded after being out for a while.

The response he got was laughter and the sole of a shoe placed firmly on his neck.

"We know what your daddy will do to protect you, Tyler." The vampire currently cutting off Tyler's breathing said. "We just want to send the message that it doesn't fucking matter." He paused and added pressure to Tyler's throat. "You will pay for merely being born into his bloodline. A Lockwood is a Lockwood. You should all suffer."

The vampire had no emotion. He made eye contact with the terrified boy and his only response was a sadistic wink.


End file.
